


had to leave a memory on my skin

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Rutting, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Diego asks Klaus about the tattoo on his stomach.





	had to leave a memory on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really what I wanted to write but I'm happy with it nonetheless! there's an IG post from one of the sfx people for TUA that detailed Klaus' tattoos, and confirmed the temple tattoo on his stomach says 'Klaus loves Dave.' I had to write something for Kliego based on that! 
> 
> anyway, big thanks to hannah, as always!
> 
> enjoy!

It’s not like Klaus forgets about the tattoo.

Except that he kinda does, right up until Diego’s crawling down his body and shoving his shirt and exposing his stomach, his chest, his—

“What’s this?” Diego murmurs as he peppers kisses over Klaus’ belly button.

“Tattoo. You’ve seen ‘em before,” Klaus pants. He bucks his hips up in an attempt to urge Diego downward. He’s been wanting to test that whole “can whole his breath indefinitely” thing _forever_. This is the first second they’ve had alone since saving the world and getting back to the right timeline, and the right bodies, and Klaus wants to make the most of it.

“What’s it say?” Diego asks. He drags his tongue over the slightly defined divot of Klaus’ abs, which is distracting enough that Klaus forgets the question. Diego bites down on a bit of baby fit lingering around Klaus’ hips, and asks again, “What’s it say?”

Klaus squirms until the fog in his head clears—helped along by the way Diego stops touching him, looks at him imploringly—and he remembers to answer. “Oh,” he says softly. “Uh, it’s not important.”

Diego arches his scarred eyebrow. “What, is it a dick joke?”

Klaus lets out a breathy laugh and shakes his head. He reaches out and strokes the side of Diego’s face, running his fingertips over the scratch of stubble. “It’s not important,” he says again. His heart, which was before hammering in his chest with lust now thuds with a dull ache.

Diego’s expression shifts. Not angry or annoyed, just painfully curious. “I’m gonna be thinking about it, now.” He smirks, but there’s a glint in his eyes that says he’s serious.

Klaus sits up and spreads his legs. “Then I’m not doing enough to distract you.” He leans in and kisses Diego, soft and wet and absolutely filthy. Diego sighs a moan into his mouth and Klaus bites his bottom lip on a triumphant grin. He fists his hands in Diego’s t-shirt and drags him backwards on the bed, until their hips align, hot and hard.

They rut like that, like a couple of horny teenagers, until it’s almost too much. Too long without it has them both on edge. Klaus’ urgency to change the subject has them both hurtling toward orgasm. Their kissing is sloppy and they keep missing each other’s mouths, leading to desperate neck bites and teeth skirting skin.

“Klaus,” Diego whines, making a move to pull away. Klaus tightens his hold on Diego’s shirt and keeps him close.

Klaus kisses him again and reaches between them to let his knuckles brush over Diego’s jeans. He gets a shudder as a reward, and then Diego’s scrambling to find the lube, and Klaus knows he’s won.

 

 

Except Diego doesn’t forget, either.

He doesn’t bring it up for a while, so Klaus almost thinks he’s in the clear. Until one night, after another sweaty romp, when Diego’s curled around Klaus like an octopus. His calloused hand is tracing circles on Klaus’ belly, and he taps a spot of the tattoo, an all-black chunk.

“What does it say?” He asks, lips pressed to the side of Klaus’ neck.

Klaus tries not to stiffen in Diego’s arms but knows he fails when his brother leans away slightly. Klaus grabs at Diego’s arm and tugs him closer again, soothed by the warm press all along his back. “It says...Klaus loves Dave.”

This time, it’s Diego who stiffens. “Oh.” His hand on Klaus stops moving. Immediately, Klaus misses the rhythmic comfort.

Klaus turns and presses his face against the pillow. His cheeks are burning and there are tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “I got it in Vietnam.”

“I figured that much.” Slowly, Diego’s hand resumes its gentle stroking. “Never took you as the type for branding.”

Klaus snickers, his tone wet. “I wasn’t sure if I was ever coming back. I didn’t even know if I’d make it out of the war alive.” The tears stream freely and quietly now, wavering his voice. Diego’s already heard the story of his time in Vietnam; he’s heard all about Dave. It doesn’t make talking about this any easier. “I tried to convince him to get one, but he laughed it off. He held my hand while I got it, though. Even though I told him he didn’t need to.”

Diego hums against Klaus’ neck. “It’s nice,” he finally says after a long silence.

“Doesn’t weird you out?”

Diego shrugs. “I guess. Not crazy about you having another dude’s name on your body, but…” Diego pauses. “I know what he meant to you.”

Klaus’ hand, still curled around Diego’s arm, tightens.

Diego stretches out his fingers and presses his palm flat against Klaus’ stomach. He kisses the ball of Klaus’ shoulder. “Maybe…”

When he doesn’t continue, Klaus says, “Maybe…?”

“Maybe,” Diego says again, drumming his fingers on Klaus, “We could get tattoos.”

Klaus knows what he means, but says anyway, “We already have matching tattoos, Diego.”

Diego pinches his stomach and grins at Klaus’ laugh. “You know what I meant.”

“Yeah,” Klaus says. “I do. I’d like that.”

Diego’s smile is warm pressed against Klaus’ skin. They settle in, tension gone from their bodies, and Klaus feels ready to sleep. It’s tugging at his eyelids, dragging him down—until a thought hits him.

“Wait a minute, how are we gonna get matching tats if you hate needles?” He looks over his shoulder, frantic and amused, to see Diego staring back at him, unimpressed.

“Shut the fuck up, Klaus.”

“I’m just saying—!” Klaus starts, only for Diego to kiss him roughly and swallow his unspoken words. Diego kisses him urgently and rolls on top of him with grace, slots their bodies together like two halves of a whole.

“You’re a brat,” Diego says. He’s grinning.

Klaus winds his arms around Diego’s neck. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Diego keeps one hand pressed flat to Klaus’ stomach, possessive and firm but still gentle. “I’ll show you,” he promises.


End file.
